


No rest for the wicked

by Fletcher



Series: Come Together [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Banter, Break Up, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fletcher/pseuds/Fletcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek’s ex-boyfriend believes that werewolves are real. </p>
<p>One of the many reasons why dating Stiles Stilinski was never boring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No rest for the wicked

“Derek, open this fucking door, this is an emergency!”

Derek puts on his shirt and finally opens his front door to let a frantic looking Stiles in.

“Why are you banging on my door in the middle of the night?” he asks, already exasperated in anticipation of the conversation that is going to follow.

“First of all, it’s only ten, that is not night. Second, you took my keys so I had to bang loudly, I know how much Mrs. Lawson scares you…”

Derek cuts him off abruptly. “Get to the point, Stiles, why are you here?”

“Rude much. Ok, I think werewolves are real,” he announces dramatically.

“What brought you to this conclusion?”

“You see, I was attacked last night …”

“You were attacked?” Derek interrupts him again.

“Geez, let me finish a sentence please. When did you become such a talker? So, I was walking in the park last night and suddenly this huge beast came right at me and it wanted to bite me. Luckily for me, Scott was there with me, I am rather fond of my arm.”

“So you’re telling me that Scott defeated this ‘huge beast’ with his puppy eyes.”

“You have no idea what those puppy eyes have caused,” Stiles says, looking quite smug. “Anyway, this story is not about Scott. I’m the victim here. After Scott used his lacrosse stick to fight the beast off, I started wondering if it really was a huge dog or if it was something else...”

“Like a werewolf,” Derek fills in, “that does sound like a natural conclusion, once you’ve excluded dogs. I have a couple of questions. First question: why was Scott carrying a lacrosse stick, the guy hasn’t played lacrosse in his entire life.”

“He signed up for some classes,” Stiles replies. “Allison wants him to look extra buff for the wedding. Next question.”

“Why were you walking in the park that late? You’re the son of a sheriff, you know better than that.”

“I was walking with Scott to his class, I wasn’t about to miss an opportunity to see Scott mess around with a lacrosse stick. Now, I’ve got a question for you: why did you break up with me?”

Derek tenses and says, “I knew that was the real reason you’re here. Seriously, Stiles, werewolves! That’s really the best you can do, frankly I’m disappointed.”

“It must be the heartbreak that is dampening my creativity. Now give me a fucking answer, why did you dump me?”

“I didn’t dump you,” Derek explains. “We both agreed to end our relationship.”

“Alright, I don’t know whose break-up you witnessed, but it certainly wasn’t ours. That is not how it went at all. I propose a reconstruction.”

“It’s not a crime scene, you can’t recreate it,” Derek counters.

“But there was a crime, you broke my heart,” Stiles says sarcastically. “And like you just mentioned, I’m a sheriff’s son. Luckily for you, I’ve got more important things to worry about, like the fact that I was attacked by a werewolf. So you’ve got two choices: either you come with me to the park to recreate that particular crime scene or I’ll stand in your hallway and sing Lady Gaga’s repertoire all night, I know she’s your favorite.”

“You’re such an asshole.”

“But I thought you loved assholes,” Stiles says innocently. “Grab your leather jacket, better look cool for this. You never know who we’ll meet when we’re there.”

Derek does take his leather jacket, partly because he knows Stiles really is capable of singing in that hallway all night and he doesn’t want to give Mrs. Lawson the pleasure of calling the sheriff. Not to mention that Derek really doesn’t want a confrontation with Stiles’ dad right now.

But the real reason why he walks with Stiles to the park in the middle of the night, is that he knows that they both need closure. This needs to be over, once and for all.

*

Of course the park is mostly abandoned, there’s not a werewolf in sight. Stiles basically drags him to a bench.

“This is where it happened yesterday, only two hours earlier. And this is where he bit me,” Stiles says and then he rolls up his sleeve to show Derek his arm, which is heavily bandaged.

Derek immediately inspects his arm. “For fuck’s sake, how many stitches did you need? They did give you a tetanus shot right?”

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Sure they did. Actually, I was lucky that Scott’s mom was there. It was bleeding a lot but it didn’t need that many stitches.”

“What did your dad say?” Derek just can’t seem to stop interrogating him.

“He is going to look out for other attacks. Not everyone has a lacrosse stick, although we really should. Wouldn’t you like to carry a big stick everywhere?”

Derek ignores his ambiguous comment, he’s used to them. “Stiles, it sucks that this happened to you, but you don’t honestly believe that a werewolf did this to you? You’re a smart guy, I’m sure you’ve done the research.”

“I have and it was quite inconclusive,” Stiles says. “There have been previous sightings in Beacon Hills, which you’ve got to admit is quite a freaky town. Remember when we got freaky in the fountain?”

“You really have to stop making these comments,” Derek warns him. “And stop using your stupid werewolf story as an excuse to talk to me.”

Stiles’ face drops. “It’s not stupid, Scott believes it too,” he adds.

“Well, you’re both very young, but I’m not. Trust me, there’s no such thing as werewolves.”

Stiles laughs bitterly. “It surprises me that you didn’t bring your cane with you, grandpa Derek. I mean, everyone knows they’re mandatory for everyone over the age of thirty.”

“I’m 31,” Derek reminds him. “And 31-year-olds don’t tend to believe in werewolves, but apparently 22-year-olds do.”

“Fuck you, Derek Hale, and your obsession with a freaking number. You didn’t seem to have such an obsession with my age when you had your dick up my ass. It must be nice to have such convenient morals, they only seem to pop up when you need them as an excuse.”

“I’m not going to fight with you over this in the fucking park, we’re going back to my apartment, now!” he shouts and grabs Stiles’ unhurt arm.

But Stiles refuses to move and says stubbornly, “I’m not going anywhere with you, my werewolf could be here at any moment. Frankly, I care more about this hypothetical beast.”

“I’m not leaving you behind in this creepy park in the middle of the night, even if I have to carry you home,” he threatens.

“But it’s not my home anymore,” Stiles says spitefully. “Not since you so kindly kicked me out.”

“I didn’t kick you out on the streets, and could you please stop pretending that I’m the big bad wolf, it’s getting tiring.”

“You would make an excellent werewolf, you’ve got the whole growling thing done. But I think werewolves have a heart.”

“How is Danny doing?” Derek asks him suddenly.

Stiles looks completely taken aback so Derek clarifies, “I thought he had his heart set on you.”

“Oh, is that what he told you, I thought it was his dick. But of course I did get the complete presentation, you seem to rely on Erica’s gossip.”

“Erica has nothing to do with this,” Derek says.

Stiles ignores him. “I didn’t fuck Danny and I’m never going to fuck Danny, he’s not my type. Or have you never noticed how nice he is? I can’t believe that even when you kick me out of your life, you’re still jealous when it comes to Danny.”

“I didn’t kick you out of my life,” Derek says desperately, “we’re still friends.”

Stiles snorts. “Oh yes, we are great friends. If your definition of friend is someone you ignore completely and pretend doesn’t exist, we’re splendid friends. But as your _friend_ , I think I do deserve some kind of explanation why you chose to dump me or I swear I will never talk to you again.”

Derek realizes that he has no choice, he has to do this. “Alright, but we go back to my place first, I can’t risk a hurt arm. I’m an architect, remember.”

“Fine.”

*

The tension between them builds when they arrive back at the apartment. Derek really wants to get drunk right now, but he knows that he needs to do this sober.

“The age difference,” he starts saying. “I know you like to joke about it, but I am nearly ten years older than you. We want different things in life. You’re still in college, all your friends are in college. My friends are married and having babies, that’s where I should be right now, not picking up my boyfriend when he gets drunk a frat party.”

Stiles doesn’t look convinced. “That’s bullshit, but don’t worry, I didn’t expect this to be easy.”

“It’s not bullshit,” Derek says, trying to stay calm. He knows that nothing gets solved when they start yelling at each other. “Even my mother thinks so.”

Derek immediately realizes that was the wrong thing to say, he can practically see Stiles’ heart break.

“But I thought your mother loved me, does your whole family secretly hate me?” he asks, sounding very insecure.

Derek knows this would be a perfect way out, but he really doesn’t want to hurt Stiles’ feelings. “No, you know how much my family loves you, especially my mother. She yelled at me for an hour when she found out.”

Stiles seems relieved to hear that news, of course that means he’s back on the attack. “So it wasn’t your family, and I think we can both agree that it wasn’t the age difference. I swear to god, I’m going to kick your fucking ass if this is about Danny. I would never cheat on you, Derek.”

“I know that,” he assures him. “Although you have to admit that Danny wouldn’t pass up an opportunity to sleep with you.”

“Just tell me,” Stiles nearly whispers, he looks exhausted all of a sudden.

“I know about Yale,” Derek reveals.

That seems to wake Stiles up. He sounds accusatory when he says, “How do you know about Yale? Have you been going through my things or something?”

“I used your computer for work when I couldn’t use mine and your email was open. I didn’t mean to snoop. But now you know.”

Stiles looks at him carefully, like he can’t actually believe how stupid Derek is. “My turn, so shut up for a while. First of all, I really don’t understand why you never mentioned this to me before. But most importantly, I have no plans of going to Yale.”

“Are you insane? Yale is an amazing school, you can’t just give that up!”

“I do whatever I want and I can hereby inform you that breaking up with me isn’t going to change my mind. I’m not leaving Beacon Hills. Just because you liked Yale, doesn’t mean everybody does. In the end, you still came back to Beacon Hills.”

“Yes, because my family lives here,” Derek says. “Stiles, I was scared too when I left Beacon Hills but it’s worth it, you’ll see.”

“You really don’t get it, do you? Let me spell it out for you, I am not attending Yale. Never. No matter how many times you break up with me. I like college but what I really like is research and that’s exactly what I’m planning on doing. I’m starting a business with Lydia.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh right, I never did get a chance to tell you since I was too busy moving out all my stuff. Lydia and I are starting our own research company. It’s a bit more complicated than that, I’ll give you the business plan later. Jackson is involved as well, he’s going to help with the funds. It’s what we both want to do.”

Derek drops into the couch, defeated. “I’m so sorry, Stiles, I really had no idea. I should have told you about Yale. I just didn’t want to stand in your way and I thought by ending our relationship, I was giving you a push in the right direction.”

Stiles sits down next to him. “And I should have just told you about my plans, I guess I was just a bit afraid of your reaction. I mean, I know it’s not exactly an ideal time to start up your own company.”

“I’m sure you’ll be brilliant,” Derek says confidently. “I’m sorry for being such a dick.”

“No worries,” Stiles shrugs. “I think we’ve proven that we’re both uncommunicative dicks. I should go now, I’ve got my answer.”

Derek stands up quickly. “No, don’t go now, it’s late. You can stay in the spare room.”

“I’d rather stay in your room,” Stiles admits. “I miss you, Derek.”

“I miss you too, you have no idea how much. But sleeping together would be such a terrible idea right now. We’ve got a lot of stuff to deal with.”

“Can’t we just sleep together, just sleep, no naughty stuff,” Stiles suggests. “I haven’t been sleeping very well without you.”

Derek’s will power melts away. “Ok, let’s go.”

True to their word, all they do that night is cuddle. Derek figures that cuddles are perfectly platonic.

*

When they’re having breakfast together the next morning, Derek is the first one to broach the topic. “So are you going to tell me the truth about your stitches.”

Stiles looks slightly guilty. “Alright, so there was no werewolf and sadly no lacrosse stick either, but it did involve a Scott. And an Allison who decided to buy the most vicious cat known to the world, requiring Stiles to need five stitches which fucking hurt by the way.”

Derek laughs. “And the werewolf?”

“We were watching ‘An American werewolf in London’,” he shrugs.

“I missed you so fucking much, Stiles,” Derek says.

“Same here,” Stiles says. “Can you please promise me that you’re never going to be such a dumbass again?”

“Sadly, I can’t. I can promise you that makeup sex is the best sex in the world.”

Stiles grins. “I’m counting on that, but I hope you realize that it’s going to take some effort before we get to the making up part.”

“I will woo you relentlessly,” Derek promises. ‘There really is no better feeling than having Stiles Stilinski as your boyfriend.”

“You’ve clearly never seen a werewolf,” Stiles sighs.

Derek gives him a small smile and thinks to himself that it’s worth seeing every werewolf movie ever made if it means he can fix this.

THE END


End file.
